A Peacekeeper's will
by KatanahWolf
Summary: Katanah is a wolf shapeshifter born a little over 100 years, born to a rank of the Espadians (Wolf based breed that is higher rank than that of an Espada). Having later to come by a serious illness where she lost all of her memories, her age, and her spiritual pressure (energy).


_**Katanah is a wolf shapeshifter born a little over 100 years, born to a rank of the Espadians (Wolf based breed that is higher rank than that of an Espada). Having later to come by a serious illness where she lost all of her memories, her age, and her spiritual pressure (energy).**_

* * *

"Are you an IDDIOT?!" Yourichi yelled in her silken black cat form at Ichigo. "You can't go charging in unless you are expecting to get yourselves killed."

"What do you mean, there is no one around and the gate is opened now." Ichigo spoke. Wondering what had come over the deep voice talking cat.

"The Soul Society may seem stupid but they aren't. I'm surprised though that none of you guys have gotten caught yet by the Hollow that patrols this gate." She continued to speak out "It would be easier to wait to night when she's sleeping, but we don't have that amount of time here."

"Hollow? A she?" the group of following human souls each with their own powers questioned in sync acting stupid.

"Why would soul reapers allow a Hollow here in the first place?" questioned Uryu.

"Originally they weren't going to keep her. They had planned on executing her like all Hollows are when they come here, however she was a child. No older than a few years and didn't really even seem to know where she was. There was a deep slit in her neck and we concluded that she had been a loner. So, some of the more kind-hearted soul reapers indulged in caring for the creature. Now that she is older and stronger she has the power to probably kill the Captains or….."

"OR?" the group all again questioned back in sync, seemingly feeling close to the story.

"Shush!" Yourichi hissed back at them as in the faint distance a young woman who looked no older than 22 years. "That's her." The cat continued as everyone looked at the woman who was wearing a white towel over her body and trying to drain her long black soft hair of water. Two large Tigrens(tigers who tend to be zanpoktous) walked by her side. One walking alongside each hip, a black pelt with white stripes and a white pelt with black stripes. Groans could be heard from even the long distance apart they were.

"That's her?!" Ichigo whispered loudly.

"Keep quiet. You don't want her to hear you."

"Hear what, Yourichi-san." Spoke a soft tone voice. Everyone looked up at to see where the voice had come from. At the top of the tall cement wall crouched the Hollow woman who had somehow changed to her black kimono and had two sheaths on each hip. Her long hair still wet and still down. Coming down to the group's height she continued to speak, "What exactly are you trying to hide that involves me?"

"Katanah, you know why we are here, so why not let us pass."Yourichi hissed trying to imitate the Hollow. The raised fur only caused a reaction of the Hollow to show her true form.

Katanah's long black hair extended its length and began to attach to her skin. Her ears grew pointed and morphed more to the top of her head; her nose outstretched looking more like a canine's snout, her long fingers shortened as the nails grew and became large paws nearly double the size of a human's hand. Katanah had shown her true form and how the rank of an Espadian was a combination of a wolf and an Espada. A black wolf with a white muzzle, a white blaze set on her chest that went along the bottom lining of her stomach all the way to the tip of her tail. Standing easily at a almost four feet tall with a surge of high spiritual pressure high enough to make the weaker links of the group submit.

A raised snarl with all six of her front teeth was shown making her cold icy blue eyes stand out more as a golden yellow began to crossover. In a more serious tone Katanah stepped forward and snapped at the black cat "Try it again cat. Zilekio, Shinekio, take care of the others."

Zilekio who was a black zanpoktou with a white hilt, obeying the orders his wielder had given him he charged out of the sheath and changed his forms into the black Tigren. While his twin brother was a white zanpoktou with a black hilt was quieter and too changed. Shinekio was a calm, collected white Tigren ready for some playtime unlike Zilekio who wanted to taste blood. The two twins were ready for killing their opponents but just waited a final order to finish them off.

Katanah who had mastered both flashstep and sonido, using the move flashstep she came in front of Yourichi. With the crackling snarl and raised curled lips she stared directly into the cat's amber yellow eyes. Her snout lowered so her own blue eyes could test the cat's limit. Hackles raised and her tail raised higher she grabbed Yourichi by the scruff and flashstepped through the woods. Leaving the orange carrot colored hair hybrid to follow mindlessly into Katanah's own territory.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" the cat growled out as she tried to twist its way out of the hard grip on her scruff that Katanah had had. The large black Espadian ignored Yourichi's order and continued to run at flying speeds. Silently which was surprising for a 105 pound wolf, even with Katanah's large paws and long nails that were shaped for ripping through the hierra of an Arrancar. Yourichi who kept mewing was leading Ichigo towards them, something Katanah was wanting.

Skidding to a stop Katanah threw Yourichi down to the ground. Then placing her large paw on the cat's small neck meaning to hold her down, Katanah reached her snout towards the sky and howled out. The wind picked up, as the bone chilling, dark howl filled the woods surrounding the Soul Society. As it rung its echoes around the territory claimed by Katanah, the howl sent many Soul Reapers and souls to their knees as well as Hollows back to their home world of Hueco Mundo. After five minutes Katanah ended the challenging call she felt the prick of a blade pointed at her.

Flashstepping to a distance, she had changed back to her human form, only to hear the unknown human who was dressed as a soul reaper, had a zanpoktou, had the spiritual pressure of a soul reaper, and the scent of one speak. "How are you going to fight against me without a sword?"

"Is that a threat, Ryoka!" she snapped back losing patience.

Ichigo was ready to come back with a snotty remark but when a crunch of leaves could be heard. He turned his glance away for a second to see the two tigers coming out of the shadows of the woods at a deadbolt run. Distracted only for a little bit was enough for Katanah to attack. Upon returning to face his opponent he saw her in her wolfen form with open jaws ready to kill. Pointing his sword at her he watched as she disappeared. Turning around he saw that the tigers were no longer charging at him either. Ichigo lowered his gaurd as he went to go check on Yourichi.

The poor cat was regaining the air lost from her lungs. Looking at Ichigo she hissed "WERE YOU NUTS! If you were to take her on you would've died! AND I WOULD'VE BEEN LUNCH FOR A HUNGRY CANINE!"

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Now let's go back to the others." Ichigo continued as he allowed Yourichi to climb onto his back and rest on his shoulders. Then they took off to catch up to the others.

* * *

Katanah was displeased about hearing time to return back, however she obeyed it obediently. Coming back to the gate she changed back to her human form with her swords sheathed in their proper sheaths on her belt. Depression took her over again, as she decided to go back to the only soul reaper she trusted, Aizen. At the time when Katanah had first arrived at the Soul Society she felt compressed to stay by his side. Katanah actually never knew exactly what to do about it, nor if she could actually trust him completely.

"Oh so you did come back?" Gin questioned as he smiled back at her. His white hair shining in the sunlight.

"Shut up." Katanah mumbled to him in her usual serious tone. Storming past him untill her heightened sense of smell caught up with the scents of the Ryoka. Flashstepping she flung her body with Zilekio unsheathed. The Ryoka with the orange hair was able to defend himself but when she flexed her zanpoktou outwards it flung him backwards in which he landed on his butt. Pulling her own lover in his Shikai form up towards her face she opened her middle finger. Straightened and quoted to him in a challenging manner, "Come at me Ryoka! If you are here to save your beloved friend you will have to defeat me. So lets see this zanpoktou of ours-"

"Katanah its time we go." Gin continued stopping Katanah from going in for another fight.

Re-sheathing Zilekio she snapped "FINE! I'm going!"

"WAIT!"

"Our fight will come and it will be the day you will regret to see me PISSED OFF!" she answered him as she walked back to inside the walls of the Soul Society.

Once on the other side of the gate Katanah changed back to her black and white pelt wolf form and sat on her haunches. Watching as Gin used his zanpoktou's special power to increase its length. Moving the blade as if he was going to thrust it forward motion to strike at an enemy he allowed the sword to move through Jidanbo's (the gate keeper of the main gate) shoulder. The large humanoid creature wailed in pain as he lost control over his arm and the gate came crumbling down on top of him. The group wanted to charge to the other side of the gate before it completely closed, but could not before it closed. Leaving the last thing Ichigo could see of Katanah was the pain in her icy gaze.

Looking back at the group who all were trying to regain their own lost breath, Ichigo asked them if they saw the pain in her eyes.

"She probably was really wanting to fight you." Orihime said.

"It didn't seem that way. It was more like actual pain."

"You may have saw the true her." Yourichi answered his earlier question.

"True?"

"Katanah a long time ago was normal but after some quick testing for her major increase of spiritual pressure one day, she changed. She has been different since then and that is maybe what you saw was the pain of that day she had changed."

"You don't know what happened?" Chad asked.

"No, they say that Katanah may have something mentally wrong with her ability to fight. But that was a long time ago, so who knows what exactly it is now." Yourichi said ending the conversation and changing subject. "Come on I may have another way to get inside."

* * *

Walking along cement tile flooring to head to her new held barrack room, Katanah couldn't help but feel pissed about being pulled away from a perfectly good fight. She sensed that there was more to the kid than had. Something was pulling her to fight him and she didn't know what that feeling was. Could it be she had a rival finally? Could it be that it was she wanted to taste a human, soul reaper's blood? Shaking her head loose of those primal instinctual thoughts she continued forward.

Claws clacking against the cement, Katanah's large paws rolling forward than backward. Head moving side to side she ignored the held voices of all the concerned soul reapers. Although none were around her high senses of smell, hearing, touch, taste, and sight, that she despised were able to hear their panic.

"I'm sorry." was all the wolf heard. She turned her head but only to feel the pain of a blade pressing through her skin. Ripping flesh, tearing muscle Katanah felt it all. No scream of pain came from her mouth as she got dizzy and coughed of blood. Her head turning over to make out a figure was hard for her as her eyes were beginning to tear up. Without thinking she pulled a snarl and exposed the blood-covered teeth and gums then charged forward. Katanah's enemy was gone before her eyes making her stop. Looking around frantically Katanah did not see the blade strike at her again from behind. Ripping again through her flesh only a few inches away from the other opened wound. A howl of agony echoed through the cement court yard then she coughed up more blood about halfway through the painful scream. From there her body collapsed. All the Espadian wanted to do was prove her innocence and make her passed mother proud of her, but her body was in too much pain, feeling to weak to even try to fight back.

Laying there weakened she asked panting, "Wh-why...why did you...attack m-me?"

No answer came as the wind blew the scent to her zanpoktou Zilekio's nose. Giving him the concern of his life for the person he loved. Zilekio who had earlier been dismissed from Katanah's side sat waiting for at her new barrack room. When the scent came to his nose his instant reaction was to blame to man she had been seen with earlier before his dismissal, Aizen. Flashstepping to the location he changed into his own Espada human like figure to hold Katanah. Zilekio had black hair just like his pelt but with his hair it was more spikey as the hair naturally formed upward. Only wearing the black kimono pants he had his strickened well formed eight pack abedoeman showed. Holding Katanah's human female body he pleaded, "Katanah! Ka-katanah come on stay with me!"

Moving her emotionless blue eyes she stared into his Zilekio's more darker blue eyes and began to move her mouth. "Zile-Zilekio." she stopped as she coughed up more blood. Zilekio glanced heavily around her body trying to find the wound. As Katanah began to continue, "Ple...please don't worry about me. I-I'm fine..." Katanah stopped as she had passed out.

Zilekio feeling even more frantic raised her head closer to his, speaking really fast "Katanah, baby come on stay with me. Baby!" Holding her cheeks, he saw that there were no signs of her hearing him nor responding. Trying to hold down his own pain of losing her Zilekio bent his head down and reached in for a kiss. Although her mouth was bloody, he was wanting her to answer him again. Having Katanah order him around again would be acceptable to him. As his lips touched hers he too picked her up and began to carry her to go get healed. Ending his kiss he held her close allowing his warmth to keep her skin calm. Still hoping she wasn't going to die on him.


End file.
